disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jessica Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott (grana przez Debby Ryan) '''to 19-to letnia dziewczyna z Teksasu. Wbrew woli ojca, przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku "by spełniać marzenia", zostaje nianią w domu państwa Ross. Wygląd Jessie jest wysoka i szczupła. Ma rude, falowane (choć w niektórych odcinkach możemy ją zobaczyć w prostych) włosy i jasną karnację. Ma zielone oczy i pełne usta. Lubi nosić kolorowe ubrania, najczęściej są to sukienki i szpilki. Biografia Jessie pochodzi z Teksasu. Jej tata jest wojskowym i nauczył ją wielu niezwykłych rzeczy np. jak prowadzić śmigłowiec. W wieku 18-tu lat, Jessie postanowiła podążać za swoimi marzeniami i przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku, wierząc, że spełnią się tu jej marzenia. Podczas jazdy taksówką przez miasto, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że zginął jej portfel i nie miała czym zapłacić za jazdę. Kierowca wyrzucił ją z samochodu obok apartamentowca państwa Ross. Przez zbieg okoliczności dostała pracę jako niania w tymże miejscu. Opiekuje się czwórką dzieci Christiny i Morgana Ross: Zuri, Ravim, Emmą i Luke'm. Z serialu możemy dowiedzieć się różnych ciekawych faktów o jej rodzinie. W odcinku Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? mówi Lukowi że jej babcia paraduje po ulicy w peruce Katy Perry, ciotka nosi pas z napisem Texas w każdą sobotę i niedzielę a wujek hoduje fretki. W odcinku Take the A-Train... I Think? mówi Raviemu, że jej babcia pilnowała przejścia dla pieszych. Wspominała też, jak jej tata zabrał ją po pierwszy stanik. Uznała, że sklep dla dorastających panienek to nie to samo co magazyn wojskowy. Związki Jessie miała wiele chłopaków, jednak każdy okazał się tym nieodpowiednim. Po przyjeździe do Nowego Yorku zakochała się ze wzajemnością w Tonym. W Jessie zakochany jest też Luke. Związki Jessie: * T-Bob * Vinc * Jordan Taylor * Brody * Tony Chiccolini (na stałe) * Ted (chwilowo) * Luke Ross (adorator, bez wzajemności) * McD (adorator, bez wzajemności) Odcinki Sezon 1 * New York, New Nanny * The Talented Mr. Kipling * Used Karma * Zombie Tea Party 5 * One Day Wonders * Zuri's New Old Friend * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' * Christmas Story * Star Wars * Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Take the A-Train... I Think? * Romancing the Crone * The Princess and the Pea Brain * World Wide Web of Lies * The Kid Whisperer * Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Badfellas * Beauty & the Beasts * Evil Times Two * Tempest in a Teacup * A Doll's Outhouse * We Are So Grounded * Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Gotcha Day * The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling Sezon 2 * The Whining * Green Eyed Monsters * Make New Friends But Hide the Old * 101 Lizards * Trashin' Fashion * Nanny in Miami * The Trouble with Tessie * Say Yes to the Messy Dress * Teacher's Pest * Jessie's Big Break * Pain in the Rear Window * Toy Con * To Be Me, Or Not To * Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned * All the Knight Moves * We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Somebunny's in Trouble * Punch Dumped Love * Quitting Cold Koala * Panic Attack Room * Throw Momma from the Terrace * The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day * Diary Of a Mad Newswoman * Break-Up and Shape-Up * GI Jessie Sezon 3 * Ghost Bummers * Caught Purple Handed * Understudied & Overdone * The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * The Rosses Get Real * Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas '''Relacje Jessie i Tony - (Para /przyjaciele) mały|lewoJessie i Tony są w sobie zakochani ze wzajemnością. W odcinku Used Karma umówili się jednak Jessie chciała zachować przyjacielskie stosunki do Tony'ego. Możliwe, że wtedy była w nim zakochana. W odcinku The Princess and the Pea Brain zostali parą, a po raz pierwszy pocałowali się w odcinku Tempest in a Teacup w wielkim bilbordzie. W odcinku Break-Up and Shape-Up zerwą. (Patrz Tessie). Luke i Jessie - (Przyjaciele/ Zainteresowanie) mały|lewoLuke i Jessie to przyjaciele. Jessie jest nianią Luke'a. Luke jest w niej zakochany. Czasami się kłócą, ale o nic poważnego. Luke jest zazdrosny gdy widzi Jessie z innym, lecz nie był zazdrosny gdy Jessie umówiła się z Brody'm. W odcinku Christmas Story Luke pocałował Jessie w policzek, a w odcinku Jessie's Big Break Jessie pocałowała go w policzek. (Patrz Lessie). Ravi i Jessie - (Przyjaciele/ Możliwe Zainteresowanie) mały|lewoRavi i Jessie to dobrzy przyjaciele. Jessie jest nianią Ravi'ego. Według Jessie Ravi to najgrzeczniejsze dziecko rodziny Ross. Z całej czwórki rodzeństwa Jessie najczęściej pomagała Ravi'emu. Ravi sądzi, że Jessie potrafiłaby się zgubić nawet w windzie. W odcinku To Be Me, Or Not To Ravi przytulił Jessie. (Patrz Ressie) Jessie i Zuri - (najlepsi przyjaciele) mały|lewoZuri z czwórki rodzeństwa jest najbardziej przywiązana do Jessie. To ona jej zaproponowała prace jako niania jej i jej rodzeństwa. W odcinku Teacher's Pest Jessie powiedziała, że Zuri jest najsłodszym dzieckiem Ross'ów. Jessie często pomaga Zuri. (patrz Zessie) Jessie i Emma (Przyjaciele) mały|lewoEmma i Jessie bardzo się lubią. Emma często żartuje z Jessie ale to nie zmienia ich relacji. Emma zaplanowała randkę dla Jessie i Tony'ego. Jessie wiele razy pomogła Emmie. Razem pomagały Zuri wygrać konkurs piękności. (patrz Jemma). Jessie i Bertram (Przyjaciele/ Nieprzyjaciele) mały|lewoJessie i Bertram to dobrzy przyjaciele. Bertram mówi, że nie lubi Jessie lecz w rzeczywistości lubią się. Mają wiele wspólnego co pokazują odcinki To Be Me, Or Not To, Teacher's Pest, Make New Friends But Hide the Old i wiele, wiele innych. Razem nie cieszą się ze swojej niskiej wypłaty. (patrz Bessie) Jessie i Agatha (Wrogowie) mały|lewoJessie i Agatha to najwięksi wrogowie. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w odcinku World Wide Web of Lies od tamtego odcinka są do siebie wrogo nastawione. (patrz Assie) Jessie i Oficer Petey (Przyjaciele/ Możliwe Zainteresowanie) 'mały|lewo'Jessie i Oficer Petey są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Możliwe jest, że Oficer Petey jest zakochany w Jessie co widać w odcinku Green Eyed Monsters. W odcinku Badfellas nie byli do siebie przyjaźnie nastawieni. (patrz Pessie) Cytaty * A ja myślałam, że tylko mężczyźni mogą mieć wąsy. Widocznie obie się pomyliłyśmy (Jessie do Agathy -World Wide Web of Lies). * Pamiętacie tę rolę, której nie dostałam? (Jessie do Emmy i Luke'a i Ravi'ego - To Be Me, Or Not To). Ciekawostki * Jessie wie jak przetrwać na pustyni z wykałaczką i spinką do włosów. * Jest wygimnastykowana i silna. * Potrafi śpiewać i grać na gitarze. * Ma bardzo przetłuszczoną cerę. * Jej ulubienicą jest Zuri. * Nie zna się na mapach i według Raviego mogłaby się zgubić nawet w windzie. * Jest wzorem do naśladowania dla Zuri. * Miała chłopaka o imieniu T-Bob. * Czuje się spięta nawet przy facecie. * Przegrała trzy konkursy piękności. * Jest jedynaczką * Ma ten sam rozmiar buta co Emma * Czasami rozmawia z swoim zmarłym chomikiem * Jej wrogiem jest niania Agata. * Jej ojciec jest wojskowym * Ma babcie, która pilnuje przejścia dla pieszych * Jej ciocia chodziła po mieście z pasem z napisem Texas Umber Alle w każdą sobotę, a czasami nawet i w niedziele * Ma przyjaciółkę Darlę. * Kiedyś pilnowała u taty w koszarach 12 worków i zginęły tylko 2. * Posiada spojrzenie po którym Ravi zawsze wyjawia wszystkie kłamstwa. * Uważa że makaron to jeden z najlepszych produktów. * Raz w trzeciej klasie wyszła do łazienki nie pytając nauczyciela * Jeden z jej chłopaków pożyczył od niej auto i zapadł się pod ziemie, a Jessie raz na jakiś czas dostaje mandat z Arizony. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jessie